You're such a baby, baby
by stargleekid
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt are studying, and Kurt brings up something that's been bothering Blaine, do they try and fix it together, or does Blaine have to deal with his own pain?


AuthorsNote: So yeah, this is my first ever fanfic, and i know it's teeny-tiny, but it's just to get me started, see what sort of feedback i get (if any) and to see if i should continue or not, sorry for the lack of... words? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS :3

"Jesus, Blaine if I thought you were going to be such a baby about it I wouldn't-...Blaine? Blaine, what's wrong?"

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes hit the floor that second, he looked conflicted and upset but Kurt couldn't place why.

"Blaine?" Kurt got up from his desk chair and over to where Blaine was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"I just...I don't know. It's stupid. Just forget it." Blaine worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and struggled to keep his eye's from looking at his confused boyfriend.

"Was it something I said? I didn't mean it, we don't have to get rid of any of these photo's if you don't want to...we can just, stick them in a box and stow them away or something, come back to it? I just can't fit them all in the scrapbook...Blaine look at me?" Blaine finally lifted his eye's to Kurt's, they were rimmed with unshed tears. Kurt hated it when Blaine cried. Whether it was because Blaine's Dad had said something hurtful towards him or whether it was just because he stubbed his toe, Kurt _hated_ it. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked out into the street, with no where to go. Kurt's heart broke a little at the fact Blaine wouldn't tell him what was wrong. _What__had__he__said__? __It__wasn__'__t__a__big__deal__. __What__did__he__miss__?_

"It's just that- Kurt, I _lov_e you. So much. When you called me a...a...baby I- no. _No_ this is stupid, I'm sorry Kurt it's nothing, I'm just being an idiot." The tears had fallen now, but Blaine was wiping hastily away at them to hide his sadness and be stronger.

"Hey, no. What about when I said you were a baby? I was just joking, your not really a- ...oh my God Blaine..." The realization hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. Kurt looked at his boyfriend with love, sympathy and a hint of amusement. He understood why Blaine had gotten upset, and yes, it was a pretty insensitive thing to find it even remotely funny but Kurt just loved Blaine so much, and sometimes he could be so adorable and clueless at the same time.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have gotten all worked up over it. It's just that- you know, you're seventeen and I'm sixteen and you're a senior and I'm a junior and next year you'll be gone and you'll forget all about me and i just get upset sometimes because i just love yo-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt flinging himself at him and kiss him fully on the lips.

Blaine gasped a bit at first but then it turned into a moan as Kurt deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip. Just as Blaine was about to open his mouth for Kurt's entry, Kurt pulled back with a soft, amused smile on his face. Green-blue eye's pouring into a deep hazel.

"Blaine, one, don't _ever_ apologize for being upset, ever. I am your boyfriend, i want to know what's going on beneath those thick curls of yours, never feel like you have to hide anything from me, okay?" Kurt was searching into Blaine's eye's, making sure he was listening to what he was saying, because he meant it _damn__it_! Kurt would cry a thousand oceans if Blaine kept something from him, especially something like this. He wanted honesty, no secrets, so he had to make sure Blaine knew that. When he nodded in understanding and agreement, Kurt continued;

"Second, yes, I am seventeen, and yes you are sixteen, which does make me a senior and you a junior, that does not mean i will ever stop loving you Blaine Anderson. I'm going to wait for you before i go anywhere after high school. Protest to that as much as you wish, but _nothing_ is coming between us anymore. When I'm finished school I'm going to work on improving my extra curricular activity list. I'm going to join small theater groups across town, sure there aren't many, but there are enough. You are going to do amazing in school and get fantastic grades, and graduate in a super-hot red gown and cap - that i will design and make for you, free of charge -" Blaine chuckled and ducked his head blushing at how Kurt could make him feel better in less than a minute just by talking. "-and then, we are going to New York. Me and you. Together. We are doing this _together_. Because i cannot see myself with anyone but you. No matter how old they are or how young they are. No one, and i mean _no__one_, can compare to you Blaine. I love you too much to let you slip away just because of a one year age difference."

Blaine just stared at him, with so much awe and compassion. How on earth did he get someone like Kurt Hummel. _Kurt__-__Freakin__'-__Hummel_. He was so lucky. And he knew Kurt thought so too, even though he didn't fully understand why.

"I love you too. And that sounds like the greatest plan I've ever heard Kurt Elizabeth Hummel... You're perfect." Kurt shifted so that now he was now straddling Blaine's hips on his bed and swung his arms around his neck looking directly into his boyfriends eyes. Blaine lifted his head and kissed Kurt on the nose. Kurt blushed and looked down into his lap.

"I'm not perfect Blaine... " Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands.

"No. You're right. You're not. Neither am I. But _we_ are perfect Kurt. and you are perfect for me." Kurt's eye's lifted to Blaine's and he saw the sincerity in them.

This used to be the boy of his dreams, and only now had he realized how much of a man he was, really.

EndNote:  okay, done! Thankyou for reading even if you thought it was uber-awful, if you wish to review, please do!


End file.
